


um toque dos seus lábios

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que Amethyst tinha pensado em beijar Pearl





	um toque dos seus lábios

Não era a primeira vez que Amethyst tinha pensado em beijar Pearl, isso tinha acontecido em um número razoável de ocasiões ao longo dos últimos milênios, na verdade ela tinha pensado desde o primeiro momento em que ela viu humanos se beijando e perguntou para Rose o que eles estavam fazendo, e a outra gema lhe explicou a ação e o porque desta.

Mas aquela era a primeira vez que esse pensamento tinha resultado em ações. Ela sempre teve um bom nível de autocontrole naquele quesito, Pearl provavelmente ficaria um pouco impressionada se ela soubesse. Mas não dessa vez, elas estavam se dando tão bem ultimamente, e elas estavam sozinhas no celeiro e Pearl parecia tão adorável falando tão animada sobre um equipamento que ela tinha projetado que talvez as ajudassem a chegar no centro da terra mais rápido, e aconteceu

Por um segundo enquanto os lábios dela ainda estavam nos de Pearl ela teve um pouco de esperança que elas formassem Opal, e que quando elas se separassem desse para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Mas não, nada de fusão, só Pearl olhando para ela parecendo muito confusa. E uma onda enorme de arrependimento cobrindo ela,  _Porque você fez isso ? Oh minhas estrelas, vocês finalmente começam a se dar bem e você vai e arruína tudo_ _por causa de um impulso_ Amethyst disse para si mesma.

“O que foi isso ?” Pearl perguntou.

“Bem P isso é o que o povo da terra chama um beijo”

“Eu sei isso Amethyst, o que eu estou perguntando é porque você fez isso ?”

“Sei lá, eu estava entediada”

“Isso não é um motivo bom o suficiente pra sair beijando alguém”

“Tá Pearl, se te incomodou tanto eu não vou fazer de novo”

“O ato não me incomodou, só o motivo. Você não deveria fazer isso se você está só brincando, ou como você colocou entediada. É cruel”

Amethyst hesitou por um segundo.

“Falando hipoteticamente se eu beijasse alguém não porque eu estou brincando ou entediada, mas sim porque eu tenho sentimentos por ela, o que você acha que eu deveria fazer ?”

“Então você deveria beijá-la de novo”

Dessa vez Amethyst se aproximou lentamente, dando bastante tempo para Pearl a parar se ela assim desejasse. Pearl não a parou. Amethyst beijou Pearl pela segunda vez em sua vida e dessa vez Pearl a beijou de volta, e ela se sentiu tão tão feliz.


End file.
